


玩具

by Naxim



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naxim/pseuds/Naxim
Summary: 于是利亚姆跳下吧台，刚离开板凳，屁股就被摸了一把，一扭腰又被环进了另一个人手臂里。两个人夹着利亚姆往酒店后门的旅店走去，很近的，毕竟这里也不是什么正经地方。利亚姆还不知道什么在等着他。
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	玩具

**Author's Note:**

> 站街，道具，电击，失禁，如食用过程出现不良反应请速速退出！

利亚姆最近闲来无事。

为什么呢？因为他刚把他的上家踹了。一个普通的中年男人，背着老婆搞点难见光的乐子，总是完事之后才匆匆忙忙给钱。

其实本来也没什么，钱给够就行，利亚姆要求不是很高，但是那人最近估计是被老婆抓到尾巴，一次比一次偷鸡摸狗，有时还在利亚姆身上撒气，而且钱还越给越少。

利亚姆不干了，前几天拿了人钱又扇了人一巴掌，直接跑路。

所以现在，利亚姆坐在酒吧里，思考着下一个对象的类型。反正不要那种哆哆嗦嗦的，能磅个有钱的当然最好，但是有钱的哪那么容易碰上啊。散活接多了感觉也没意思，有个长期饭票才是正道。可以考虑去看起来很贵的会所混混看有没有人上钩，但是好麻烦，好麻烦，有钱人能不能多来酒吧转转，他不想老是出门动脑子，太累了。

利亚姆思来想去，感觉这个事情实在很费脑子，决定继续喝酒。

正啃着酒杯边发呆呢，有人拍拍他的肩膀，利亚姆回头看见两个人，问他愿不愿意和他们“玩玩”，并且那只在他肩膀上的手开始左右摩擦。利亚姆下意识扭了一下，但没有避开。

两人说看见利亚姆在这里坐了好几天，他们很乐意帮利亚姆出些酒钱。

利亚姆歪歪脑袋，好玩的？当然可以啊！两个人一起的很久没接到了，虽然很累但肯定也很爽，偶尔来一次也不错。

于是利亚姆跳下吧台，刚离开板凳，屁股就被摸了一把，一扭腰又被环进了另一个人手臂里。两个人夹着利亚姆往酒店后门的旅店走去，很近的，毕竟这里也不是什么正经地方。

利亚姆还不知道什么在等着他。

开门的时候两个人还在揩油，不如说一路走过来四只手总有两只以上在利亚姆身上摸来摸去，前面的人在掏钥匙开门，后面的手都开始往衣服里伸了。等门打开，被拍拍屁股示意往里走。

一进去看清房间布局，利亚姆的目光就完全被桌子上的一大打啤酒吸引了，径直走过去毫不客气地拉开一罐，再回头跟两人傻笑，边往床上坐。

闭眼喝了几口，发现两个人都拿着酒凑过来了，一左一右，说让利亚姆多喝点。利亚姆听了也不客气，吨吨吨把一罐喝完，把左边人递过来的下一罐接过来继续喝，非常贴心，甚至是开好的。刚才在酒吧其实喝了不少，利亚姆拿着这罐喝到一半就不想喝了，想把酒放到一边去，没想到左边那人捉着他的手让他继续喝。

一开始还是好言好语，利亚姆一闭眼把手上的一半喝完，右边的人举着一听又送到他手上，两个人把中间的空间越收越紧，利亚姆知道没法跑，只能继续喝。三四罐喝完，利亚姆一转头又看见人从背后掏出来一罐，马上伸手想去打掉，他不想喝了，喝水都不带真这么喝的。两人立马起身把他摁住，拿着酒往利亚姆嘴里强罐。

利亚姆想挣扎，一个人还好，两个人一起摁着他他根本动不了，下颚被死死捏住，易拉罐怼在嘴唇上，里面的液体好像源源不断，不想被呛死就只能喝下去，还有多出来的都顺着脖子流到衬衫里。

利亚姆是不知道喝了多少了，被灌得难受到手脚抽搐，眼泪和没喝下去的酒混到一起，他只觉得肚子里全是水，被一个人拉着转过身摆成跪趴的姿势，脸直直贴在一个高温物体上。

好家伙，折磨他的时候裤子都脱了。

说真的，利亚姆很难受，但是出于职业素养，还是隔着内裤开始用鼻尖摩擦那根东西，打算来个标准口活，结果后面来了个人用手揉他的肚子，喝下去的酒被揉得乱跑，涨得利亚姆只能张着嘴巴叫，打断利亚姆的节奏，还贴着他的屁股磨屌。前面的人趁机拉下内裤，把屌插进了利亚姆的嘴巴里。

前面这人看起来还是好心，先进来一半，还摸摸他的脸示意要进去。利亚姆轻轻地点点头表示没问题，虽然眼泪一直掉个不停。后面的人再扒他的裤子，发现利亚姆的牛仔裤里没穿内裤，龌鹾地笑了一声，又一巴掌扇在他的屁股上，与此同时鸡巴刚好挤进他的喉咙里，本来打开的喉咙下意识收紧了一下，前面的人抓住他的头发骂出脏话。

后面的人只把他的裤子脱到膝弯，离开了一会，说要给他玩好玩的。利亚姆嘴巴被鸡巴进进出出，心里已经骂起娘了。那人一回来就扒开利亚姆的屁股，随便用手塞点润滑剂进去，然后把一个冰凉凉的东西塞进他的屁股里。

利亚姆知道那个是跳蛋，就这？这个能有多好玩？但是嘴巴被插满嘲讽不出来。

随后又有一根棍状物体也被塞进来，刚才扩张得太随便，这会有点疼，刚才的跳蛋刚好被顶到里头的前列腺上，冰凉的东西还没被彻底捂热，贴在那里别有一番滋味，利亚姆开始哼唧了。

后面的人也走到前面来，手里拿着遥控器。利亚姆心领神会，手口并用伺候两根屌。那人先是开了假屌的震动，没震很厉害，带着还没动的跳蛋轻轻震在前列腺上，利亚姆觉得可以接受，还挺舒服的，继续伺候面前的东西。过一会那人把跳蛋也打开，这下是直直打在前列腺上了，利亚姆坚持了几秒钟，快感还是瞬间爬满了大半个脑子。

那人还问他感觉怎样，利亚姆还嘴硬说不怎么样，但讲得断断续续，手里的动作也彻底停了。头顶传来两个笑声，说那就来个更好玩的。

一股电流打在他的前列腺上，利亚姆马上大叫出声，那人又电了一下，利亚姆的手也撑不住了，趴在床上，第三次是持续的电流，利亚姆在床上扭动，像鱼在岸上一样挣扎，想把腿张开又被只脱了一半的裤子绊住，错乱之下反而又让跳蛋在屁股里滑了几下，反复碾过前列腺。没几秒钟，利亚姆又哭又叫，他可从来没被这样玩过，手抠进被子里，鸡巴一抽一抽地射了，又痛又爽。电流在他射出来的时候停下，快射完那人又再电了一下，利亚姆两眼翻白，断片了。

利亚姆是被想要尿的念头拉回来的，又有人在用手揉他的肚子，他被脱干净了，下面的穴还被用屌磨，涨，好涨，他真的觉得他快尿了，用哭哑的嗓子告诉两人想去厕所。

两人见利亚姆出声，笑着开始下一步动作。空闲的那人从床头柜上拿起一根细棒，利亚姆心中警铃大作，果不其然，那人凑过来握住利亚姆的鸡巴，把那根东西对准了他的马眼。棒子上还有纹路，就算是慢慢插也痛得利亚姆开始挣扎，但是又实在没力气起来打人，他还被插着呢。那人捏了一把利亚姆的鸡巴，说不想废了就老实点，利亚姆只好放松，看着那根东西埋进他的尿道里。

随后插他的那人又开始摁利亚姆的肚子，这次还更用力了，利亚姆哭叫着求他停下，那人见状，笑容越发灿烂，把自己的鸡巴抽出去，又换成那根震动假屌塞进利亚姆的屁股里，直接开到最大档，利亚姆被震得哭声都在抖，惊恐地看着那人把手放在他的鸡巴上，捏起尿道塞的尾巴，抽出来一点，又插回去。

棒子的纹路折磨着从来没被开发过的尿道内壁，痛得利亚姆眼泪直流，嗓子都喊哑了，但是没人愿意放过他，棒子在尿道里进进出出，下面的球时不时被轻轻伺候，手还在给他的膀胱施压，穴里的前列腺也一直被折磨，所有痛的爽的叠在一起，利亚姆的下半身已经完全脱离大脑的控制了。

那两人见利亚姆被玩得神志不清，嘴巴里只能吐出呜呜咽咽的胡话，尿道塞抽出来时下面的小洞都开始漏尿，便大发慈悲地，把棒子了堵回去。

利亚姆已经是一滩软肉，又被摆成后入的姿势，拉着他的手臂像骑马一样，屁股里的假屌换成真屌继续伺候着，唯二支撑的膝盖一抖一抖。一人又绕道他面前，鸡巴指着他的脸。利亚姆张开嘴巴想要把面前的鸡巴吃下去，现在他只想着快点解决，他被折磨得太累了。可惜面前的人不遂他的愿，一只手玩利亚姆的舌头，一只手握着屌在利亚姆脸上乱划，前液甩了利亚姆一脸，利亚姆的嘴巴也被玩得合不上，口水随着身后的动作掉下来滴在床单上。

后面那人捏着利亚姆的屁股夹紧，又快又深地冲了十几下，终于解决在他屁股里，利亚姆还没来得及如释重负，感觉那人拿着什么冰冷冷的东西怼在了他的乳头上，随后一股电流打到了他的乳头上，利亚姆疼得猛的一缩倒在床上，随后又马上被翻过来，刚才在他面前的人死死摁住利亚姆的双臂，后面那人现在坐在利亚姆的大腿上固定住他，一手拿着刚才的跳蛋，准备对另一边乳头动手。

利亚姆被电得弹起来，又被死死按住，左右乳头被交替电击，一下一下，那人又开始玩尿道塞，利亚姆的穴被电得一缩一缩，刚才射进去的精液被挤出来流到身下成了一滩粘稠的水渍，嗓子已经哑到只能发出绵长小声的呻吟，而且疼习惯了之后竟然萌生出一种快感，其实利亚姆今晚已经高潮很多次了，但都射不出来。

等玩够乳头，那人又把跳蛋塞回到利亚姆的穴里，看着利亚姆的反应判断有没有塞到前列腺上，等位置刚好，电流被打开的一瞬间，尿道塞也被迅速地一把抽出，花纹摩擦过尿道内壁，再加上后穴的电击，尿液混着精液缓缓从口子里流出来，淌在柔软的肚皮上。

利亚姆失去意识前，恍惚感觉到双腿又被打开，有人顶着刚才的跳蛋捅进乱七八糟的穴里，继续进出。

利亚姆醒在一片还算干净的环境中，妈的，那两个狗人还算有点良心帮他洗洗。但是等利亚姆一动就觉得不对了，手往下一摸，果然，尿道塞假屌全都在，跳蛋应该在里面。转头就发现遥控器也在床头柜上摆得好好的。

利亚姆在都取出来还是就插着间思想斗争了一会，决定先从尿道塞开始。可疼了，被玩了一晚上，里面都肿了，估计后面几天尿着都疼。利亚姆扶着他的鸡巴边龇牙咧嘴边小心翼翼地往外拔，好不容易拔出来，刚想一把子甩床对面的垃圾桶，眼睛一转，又放到一边去了。

还有俩呢。利亚姆躺下来张开腿，手往后边探，握住假屌抽出来一半，鬼使神差又捅回去，往复几回，利亚姆干脆抓起床头柜上的遥控器，一个一个把开关打开，但是没敢再碰那个电击开关。玩着玩着发现里面有液体漏出来，草，估计是那俩给他洗完了又往里面来了一发。

利亚姆下床两腿发抖地去洗澡，忽然想起来，那俩人没给钱啊？


End file.
